The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ballurtang’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener, Germany during Summer 1999. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with unique flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a vigorous, upright growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is SIL Aurora, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type medium orange-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage with strong zonation, and very compact, bushy, and upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is GEN Tamara ‘Genor’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type dark red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2000 in a controlled environment at Weener, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2000 at Weener, Germany and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.